Goodbye Hyūga
by Canadian Menteuse
Summary: My family fell apart years ago. I was called weak and pathetic. I worked hard to be what you wanted but failed. I am glad I failed. I am a medic-nin, a healer, kind, and I am much much happier than you


Hello! So It's been years since I looked at this and when did I realised how many typos there were, and that just couldn't stand. When I was correcting the errors though I realised that this story could go two ways and now you'll see on my profile both versions. Also, as a nod to the original version and the song that inspired it here is a link to the AMV that started it all.

www. **youtube** watch?v=6-YTlfgK74k (I didn't make this)

Also because I cannot do justice to the kimono I have Hinata wear here is a link to its inspiration:

www. /

 _Disclaimer:_ _If I owned any of these thing do you really think I'd be posting it here?_

* * *

Moving from my room I tread the path to the Council Chamber softly, quietly. The branch members look at me as she passed. We all knew nothing could stop the inevitable, that the clan council would do as they pleased… and we would have to stand down and stand by.

The lucky ones, those entitled and blessed members of the main branch looked down on my bowed head smugly. They knew my my fate and reveled in it. It was easy to hate me with the example my father set and so they did. Hated me because I was born to a kind woman and was kind. Because of my status above them that they believed I should not have. Because it helped them to feel better about their sad, powerless lives. So they did what they did best and used our famous family eyes to jeer at me. To explain to me without words how worthless I was to them. How much they hated what I represented.

Making my way down the hall those proud members stood aside for me. Not because they wanted to but because status quo demanded it of them. The lowest I might be in my family's eyes, but I was still above the rest of the clan and any disrespect shown to me would have been construed as an insult to the main family. So hating me but fearing my father's wrath they stood aside stabbing glares of resentment into my back. Hating me.

And then... a prickling sensation behind my eyes.

Finally I've arrived. Behind this shoji door stands my maker, my destroyer. I open it slowly. Slow because I don't want to be here. Slow to prevent the inevitable. The inescapable. The pain and betrayal.

Closing the door softly behind me I spy them lined up on the raised dais; the clan council surrounding my father. The old men that filled the council grinned slowly, a menacing twisting of their faces that caused the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Moving into the room I shuffle towards a lone pillow seat. Grey and flat from age they know what they've done, and know that I do too.

A gnarled old council member breaks the silence, "Hinata-sama, we have been waiting for you so as to discuss the future of the Clan. Please, will you sit?"

I sit down slowly, folding my hand just so, taking every second I can to put off the unavoidable future.

Coughing the council member from before draws our attention and begins the charade. "Honourable Heiress, as you know, later this evening the ceremony to designate the apparent clan head is to be held."

"Yes, Honourable council member…" My was so voice soft and quiet, barely more than a token response.

"Yes, and as honoured as the clan would be to have you as our next Head of Clan... certain…" he paused and shifted his glance towards the remaining council members, "... certain members feel that there is a more suitable candidate for the position within our family."

There it was. I had been waiting for it, waiting for the blow to come to lance my heart. To cut my ties. To release me.

I force my lips to move, forcing sound to come out. "I understand."

And I did. I knew I wasn't what they wanted in a leader and I didn't want to lead them. Though perhaps I might have been the leader they needed, even though they didn't want me.

Continuing right along another council member, this time some great aunt, pick up the refrain, "Though this is a great blow to you Hinata-san, the council has decided to offer you the position of Advisor to the Wife of Head of the Branch clan."

They just couldn't stop could they? They just had to keep rubbing her face in it. Oh so she wasn't good enough to be head of the clan but she was good enough to be the mistress to the Head of the Branch family? Did they even consider his wife's feelings on the topic? No, probably not, and they definitely hadn't considered hers. Just who did they think she was?

Hoping this had been pushed forward by the council member I turn slightly and addressed the group as a whole.

"Honorable and esteemed council members, I have yet to hear the Head of Clan speak on this issue. You are his advisors, and I wish to hear these words from my honourable father. It is only he who can make such an offer, as it involves the whole of our clan."

Tell me… Tell me the truth…. Please don't say it…. Don't betray me again….

Shifting again I look towards my father with the council. Glaring down at me from his raised perch he conveyed my fate.

"Hyūga-san, at the ceremony tonight you will step down from the honour of being the next Head of Clan. Afterwards you will graciously accept the offer of the Council and move immediately to the Branch compound."

He did… of course he did. Bowing my head I bit my tongue from lashing out. Now was not the time.

"Of course honourable father." Standing up I moved towards the shoji doors, wondering silently if he had even known me. So quietly I slid out of the room, not glancing back at my traitorous family. How odd it was to know that your family really didn't care for you more than they might for a stranger. Perhaps, then, it was time to become one…

* * *

Night had fallen and the silent branch member who served as my maid had laid out my finest kimono. A pale purple and green abstract pattern on a background of rich cream silk. Beautiful, expensive, and docile. Looking at it I quietly moved towards the drawers where I knew my maid kept my kimonos. She was such a sweet girl, she's learnt the hard way that if a kimono left my room it often never made its way back. Pulling open a drawer I started to shift through the kimono boxes; most were like the one on my bed, gorgeous, delicate, and not what I was looking for. At the bottom of one of the lower drawers I found what I had been looking for, one of my mother's old kimonos that I had secreted away after my father had a servant pack of every remnant of her presence. It had been in a chest in the store room under some writing utensils. Pulling out the box I handed it to my maid and she began the process of dressing me.

Glancing in the mirror as my maid tied the black obi into the iris bow to show off the yellow and white tips, I knew my father would rage at my choice. Black and white with yellow maple leaves… it might just give him an aneurysm. Especially as my mother had worn it when she had been regent in his absence. With a soft pat to the bow my maid finished her primping and gave my hair one last run through with a comb before bowing on her way out. Slipping on my zori sandals I began my trek to the courtyard for the ceremony.

I made my way to the dais in the courtyard and was nearly there before I registered that it was my sister who was situated to the right of my father. Hmm. I really had thought he would have opted to formally adopt Neji in order to actually have a competent leader at the head of the clan. But no there she was, my baby sister Hanabi. The sister that never understood me... looking down on me, smugness written across her face like the pale powder she wore as I stood off to the side of the dais by the stairs. Our father turned to see what she was looking at and frowned, anger flashing in his eye before school his expression back to cold authority. So much that dream of an aneurysm. Then he began the lengthy process of the ceremony. Nearing the one-quarter mark he looked to me and simple stated that I had renounced my title and position and announced Hanabi the new heiress.

Oh…. Now the pot was simmering. He praised my sister so highly you would've thought she a god. Great honour. Glory. Blah-blah-blah. Would he ever shut up? Then again he always did have a penchant for the dramatic, though he'd kill you if you ever said it aloud.

Then it was my turn. According to tradition I would have to speak at this event, though I could tell my father was less than pleased about it. If he could have he would have skipped it altogether, but then it would have set me up as an alternate heir and caused the clan to divide itself even further. Never mind that I had already made up my mind. Turning to me he made a short jerky motion for me to ascend the dais. As I moved past him to take centre stage, he gripped my arm and whispered, "Be careful and do not dishonour us."

With a curt nod from me my father let go of my arm and stepped back. Turning to face the crowd I spied my teammates, Kiba and Shino. They were at the back with the lower ranking branch members, but it seems my father had wanted my down fall to be a complete one, with even more humiliation than normal. Lovely. Just peachy. My father was such a bastard.

Now facing the crowd, I began the speech for my resignation.

"Esteemed clan members, tonight is a great and solemn occasion. Tonight my father has decided that my sister is more suited than me to be the leader of this clan, and this is not completely untrue. Simply said, I would have been an unfit leader for you in my father's eyes; I would have listened to your complaints and I would have sought justice for all of our clan, not only those of the main house. I would have been kind, and for those reasons I have been found unfit." I paused slightly to take a deep breath, the looks of confusion dawning on my family's faces. "In all honesty, Neji should be your leader, Hanabi, while a good fighter has already begun to show her tyrannical colours. As compensation for forcing me down from my title and birthright my father has given me the honour of being the Advisor to the Wife of Head of the Branch family. This was done as an insult, as her advisor I would be nothing more than a brood mare. This was done, my family, to control me." As I drew another quick breath I saw my father signal to Hanabi to re-sheathe her kunai.

"So to my sister, I give her as much luck as necessary, because with such a father figure and no nurturing mother she will need it. Furthermore, as I am unfit to be a clan head I am justly unfit to advise the Honorable Wife of the Branch Family and unfit to be a Hyūga. I must decline your generous offer, for my future lies elsewhere."

There I had done it. In the back I could see Kiba grinning, his face nearly split in half and Shino clapping softly. At least they had my back.

Meanwhile around me gasps of outrage were finally running the gathered crowd. Then my sister just had to open her mouth, "Hyūga, hold your tongue! No such blasphemy will be tolerated. As for you decision to leave, it is denied. People are honored to enter the clan, not to leave it!"

Sometimes I forget just how stupid she is . . . "I wasn't asking."

This was going to be my last move as a Hyūga, I turned back to the crowd as a whole. Then I spoke words that would be turned against me soon, but they were the words that needed to be spoken.

"Hyūga's of Konoha, goodbye. I was not what you wanted. Our family cannot continue to prosper in its divided state. To have unity you must understand, and you did not. But I did. I understood. The members of the Branch house do not like being treated as second class citizens. Those of the Main House are rude and callous and your main family fell apart years ago. I was called weak and pathetic. I worked hard to be what you wanted but failed. I am glad I failed. I am a medic-nin, a healer, kind, and I am much _much_ happier than you."

Seeing Shino and Kiba making for the exit I quickly leaped off the stage so as to avoid my family, and the crowd parted before me. The whispers sprung up behind me, following in my wake. Enough, for the love of pocky this was enough. I'm out of here.

The soft sound of skin tearing broke the silence.

* * *

A moment later all that was left to indicate that Hiashi Hyūga had ever had more than one daughter was an artistic spray of arterial blood that would go unnoticed by the maids. After all it was on the edge of the open walk ways ceiling.

No one would have blamed them for missing it.

* * *

Thank you for reading! If you have any constructive criticism please send it on!


End file.
